This invention relates in general to health aids and more particularly to an apparatus used to assist in sleeping comfortably. The invention relates to a pillow assembly that is adapted to prevent chafing between portions of adjacent limbs.
Many people have painful arthritis and knee conditions which results in discomfort that can interfere with sleep. Prolonged contact of the knees and ankles can lead to bruising or chafing, which can also result in discomfort that interferes with sleep. Additionally, persons recovering from certain medical procedures, or pregnant women, are often required to rest or sleep in positions that result in prolonged contact of the knees, resulting in discomfort and sleep interference.